Who You Are
by MondayFriday
Summary: A once petty street thug now owns half of Beach City, Jasper, the boss of H.W. Investments has it all… or does she? When she meets her new intern, Peridot, her me, myself, and I attitude might just be tested. Jaspidot / Human au / Jaspidot au / Jasper x Peridot / NSFW Rated M for sexual themes and slice of life situations.


Late afternoon, it was Jasper's favorite time of day; the sun was setting, the sky's orange hue reflected off the light cream walls in her office. She looked out the 12 story window at everything she'd worked for. Everything she saw she owned, right down to the people. A wicked smile crossed her face as she reveled in her accomplishments.

The sound of the intercom startled her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry to disturb you Ms. Stone but your new assistant is here." Lapis said tiredly.

Jasper went through assistants like tissue. Her last assistant stole money from the company and "accidently" fell out of one of the windows: Of course no one saw anything.

"Send her in." Jasper groaned. She took a seat in her chair, turning towards the window to enjoy the rest of the sunset.

A few moments later a creek at the door and leisurely footsteps interrupted Jasper's peace.

"Hello," the strange woman said to Jasper, the others back still turned towards the window in her chair. "I'm Peridot; I'll be your assistant for the time being. I have given your receptionist my resume and references. HR already has anything else you need to know about me, Ms. Stone."

Jasper turned around in her chair to face her new employee: Peridot was slim but curvy, her short blonde hair was styled in a curly bob, her bored expression highlighted by her green framed glasses that complimented her bright green eyes, she wore a black blazer and dark blue high waist pencil pants. She was cute, just the type of assistant Jasper wanted.

Jasper stood, marveling in the wide eyed gaze Peridot gave her, "Jasper".

"What?" Peridot asked.

"Call me Jasper." Jasper walked to the front of her desk and sat down.

Peridot stood in shock; her eyes looked over Jasper nervously as she crossed her arms behind her back "Yes… Jasper." She said, refusing to make eye contact.

Jasper smiled, taking complete delight in the latter's nervousness, "Your office is adjoined to mine." Jasper pointed to a door on the right side of the room. Peridot nodded to her superior and quickly walked into her new office.

For weeks Jasper watched Peridot, she was efficient, calculating, cold, sarcastic and cynical: everything she wanted in a lover. But she'd noticed certain things about Peridot: She never wore skirts, most of the women in the company did (excluding Jasper who always wore pants), she never moved quickly and if she did she was never around anyone else.  
All Jasper knew was that she was tired of waiting; she wanted Peridot.

It was another late night and Jasper made Peridot stay late. Jasper walked into Peridot's office, her chair faced the window, her blazer thrown over the back of her chair, fingers profusely typing away at her keyboard.

"Working hard?" Jasper asked; Peridot nearly leapt out of her seat at the sudden intrusion.

"Ugh!" Peridot exclaimed looking over her shoulder at her boss "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, I have a problem; I can't stop thinking about you." Jasper proudly stated, crossing her arms.

Peridot looked at Jasper in total confusion "Um… I don't… I don't know how to answer that."

Jasper sashayed over and turned Peridot's chair to completely face her; her hand resting on the top of the chair and the other one cupping the first button on Peridot's white top. "I want you." Jasper purred.

"No you do-" Peridot tried to protest but Jasper quickly kissed her, it was surprising but she couldn't protest. Jasper was attractive and so dominating, her strong hand cupping Peridot's cheek as their kiss intensified, their tongues fighting for dominance. Peridot found the strength to break their kiss.

Peridot rested her hand on Jasper's chest "W-wait…" She gripped her knees through her long pants, "You don't want me."

"The fuck I don't." Jasper bluntly stated.

"You haven't noticed anything about me?"

Jasper remembered her unusual traits, her eyes widening as she looked between Peridot's legs "Holy shit you have a penis."

"WHAT?! NO!" Peridot exclaimed in embarrassment and anger.

"Used to have a penis?" Jasper asked rubbing the front of Peridot's zipper with her hand.

Peridot slapped Jasper's hand away. She pinched the skin between her nose and let out a shaky groan.

"I… I wear prosthetics." Peridot looked away. Jasper looked at her in shock, her eyes trailed down to Peridot's pants; she started to unbutton them. Peridot refused to look at her but didn't protest, she shielded her face with her hands. Jasper got her pants off and stared at her legs, they were the same pale white flesh tone as Peridot's skin, they ended just below her knees.

Jasper was at a loss for words, throughout all she had to deal with Peridot worked harder in the few weeks she'd been working for the company than anyone else. She was always early, always one step ahead and fear still controlled her.

"What do your legs have to do with anything?" Jasper asked pushing Peridot's legs apart.

"What?" Peridot uncovered her face.

"I need someone that's capable, someone I can respect. I go through people like candy and I'm sick of it. I've never met someone like you. Someone I respect." Peridot's eyes widened at the statement.

"I… thank you." Peridot blushed.

"Yeah, I didn't want some basic bitch no way." Jasper removed the prosthetics with Peridot's help. Jasper lifted Peridot and swiped the desk clean. Jasper took off her shirt, her bare chest fully exposed to her lover; several scars littered her body in a beautiful tribal pattern.

Jasper kissed down Peridot's neck, trailing her tongue down to Peridot's stomach she reached Peridot's sex Jasper smiled "You're dripping wet".

"Shut it-" without warning Jasper's tongue shot deep within Peridot's wet slit. The gasping moans Peridot gave made Jasper hot. Slipping her thick finger in and out she sucked on Peridot's clit, intentionally making a popping sound made the other's hips buck. Jasper snaked her hand up her lover's side until she was cupping her breasts; she played with the hard nipple gaining a shriek of pleasure from Peridot.

Peridot looked down at the woman and her skillful tongue.

"I…please!" Peridot gasped biting her finger.

"Please what?"

"Please, Jasper!" Peridot begged. Jasper inserted a second finger and pumped ferociously as Peridot's back arched, finally reaching her peak.

* **20 minutes later***

The two laid on top of Peridot's desk, Peridot was resting on Jasper's chest as the later caressed Peridot's arm with her thumb.

"So you lost them in an accident…" Jasper asked Peridot.

"Yeah…" Peridot said melancholy "I don't like talking about it."

"Okay… but one question."

"Mhm?"

"Why are you still heavy?" Jasper honestly asked.

"Screw you Jasper!" Peridot blushed. She pushed herself up and hung herself over the desk.

Jasper got up and handed her her prosthetics, "I'm going to leave first" Jasper said putting her clothes back on.

Peridot looked at Jasper as she dressed. It was too good to be true; of course it was just a one night stand.

"You need a lift home?" Jasper asked now fully dressed.

Peridot buttoned the last button on her top ignoring the other's question.

"Do you need a ride home?" Jasper repeated.

"I'll take a taxi." Peridot moved past Jasper towards the door; Jasper grabbed her arm. "Thanks, you got what you wanted. I won't tell anyone and you won't be embarrassed." Peridot tried to say as strong as she could.

Jasper blinked in surprise before she erupted in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Peridot asked defensively.

"That you think I give a damn about what anyone else thinks." Jasper wrapped her arms around Peridot in a tight hug. Her scent was like pumpkin and cinnamon; Peridot couldn't help but indulge in it. The two pulled apart still holding each other and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"So… what are we?" Peridot asked.

"Well you're not stupid so you already know the "investment" company is a loan sharking business."

"I knew that after the other employees shook down the pizza guy in the city for not paying his "insurance"."

"Yeeeeaaah," Jasper drawled, "We're not too discreet. But if you don't have an issue with who I am and what I do we can make something out of this." Jasper searched Peridot's eyes for an answer.

Peridot barely thought it over, "Okay… but I want a bigger desk, and new system software; the one you have now is simply archaic. And a pay increase, if I'm sleeping with the boss I better get more money than everybody else." Peridot said with a straight face.

Jasper chuckled "Okay," She said as she stroked Peridot's cheek, "But you owe me." Jasper made a gesture towards her groin before grabbing Peridot's hand as they left.

"So C.G. Modeling has nearly paid their debt off in full; what should we do? They're one of our main incomes." Lapis asked a bit panicked.

"Mm" Jasper moaned from behind her desk, gripping the edge of it.

"What?" Lapis questioned.

"Ngh- put it on Peridot's desk." Jasper demanded. Lapis nodded and walked out of the room.

"You're a naughty one." Jasper panted.

Peridot came from underneath the desk and wiped her mouth as she sat on Jasper's lap.

"You knew that before you asked me to marry you." Peridot showed Jasper her engagement ring as a reminder.

A devilish smiled crossed Jasper's face as she brought Peridot to her lips "Sexy dork."

"Brutal babe." Peridot said as the two shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
